Enouement
by secretsandseekers
Summary: "Aand that is how ten years ago Zhalia and Sophie became related to each other." Den finishes dramatically and the kids around him look at him incredulously. "And of course thats how we saved the world. Again." . .(Previously known as Occhiolism.)
1. Back Home

Dante's POV – Huntik Foundation HQ, Manhattan, New York, United States of America

It was yet another council meeting. Though there were a myriad of important issues about the vastly-undiscovered magical world and some findings by the research team to discuss about, it's a little worrisome that the other council members prioritize sorting out fund distribution for their respective factions and pride issues. Since the threat of the Blood Spirals is no longer imminent, the force that once held the Foundation together is gone and the needless rivalry had resurfaced.

 _Brrr_

I slide the vibrating phone out of my pocket.

 _One new message from Lok_

The team must have finished their recent mission. The kids and Zhalia take turns to keep me in loop with what was going in the team. A small smile appears on my face. It was really sweet of them and I really appreciate their efforts to keep in touch and so that I won't feel left out. My finger hovers over the message and I click the message and am greeted by a picture.

A picture seems to be taken in a hotel. Cliché looking furniture, fancy-looking lights and a room too clean to be called Lok's own. There is an enraged looking Sophie holding a whole huge stack of cards and a smug looking Zhalia with no cards. Dan is just laughing clutching his stomach and Cherit seems like he is consoling Sophie.

 _Mission went great. Zhalia's going back to Amsterdam tonight, we are leaving tomorrow. Playing Poker in the hotel room now. Geez is Zhalia the God of Deck cards or what? We played poker 4 times and some other card games. She . Won . All . Of. Them._

Covering my mouth to hide the chuckle that escaped from my mouth, I quickly typed a reply and hit send.

 _Maybe if you ask nicely, she will tell you her secret._

Zhalia being good at Poker, it's surprising since we have never played poker together before but she does look like the type of person who would be good at it. My phone buzzes again

 _She said she was born to win. And she said it so seriously I believed it. But Dante how is that even possible?_

I bite the insides of my cheeks to stop myself from laughing. Only Zhalia can say these kinds of outrageous statements and make people believe it. Another buzz.

 _SHE WON ANOTHER ROUND. IT IS TRUE!_

I couldn't help but snicker at Lok's words. From the corner of my eye I see Momax eye me weirdly.

 _Talk later Lok. In Council meeting now. Take care and send the team my regards._

I slide my phone back into my attention back to what was sharing. Seems like he is trying gain approval for the refurbishment of the foundation owned museum in Salon. The team and I just went for a mission there recently and it seems fine, I wonder what the refurbishment is for. It was one of those rare times Metz lets me go on a mission with them. probably only uttered a few more words when Jamie, Metz's assistant, knocked and peeked into the room, "Uh Sir? You have a meeting with one of the local government officials soon."

I guess that marks the end of the meeting.

* * *

A few hours later - Narrator's POV- Metz Office, Manhattan New York United States of America

Both mentor and student sat comfortable silence, sipping on their drinks.

"Any plans on for your upcoming vacation, Dante?"

"Yes. I am going back home. Mom wanted to meet the team."

"And Zhalia?" Metz asked with a smile.

"Pardon?"

"Everyone seems to be under the impression that the two of you are already in a relationship. But I know that you have been acting like a teenager, afraid to say it out."

"I will do it." Dante answered, "Soon."

"Yes yes soon." Metz said in an airy manner, before continuing, "Anyways, this is a good time for the two of you to know each other better. Must have been hard for the two of you to spend time with each other because of the kids and all the Council work. Zhalia can also get aquatinted with your family too. Don't you think that's a good idea? I think they will get along well. I mean the younger Cheria and Zhalia may have troubles getting along but now she's fine, isn't she? She's now cheerful, lovely and had grown out of her tomboyish style. It was really a surprise when I went for a visit. I also heard that your sister is getting married soon. Please send her my well-wishes." Metz said and Dante had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Dante?" Metz asked out of concern.

"Nothing's wrong, Metz. It's just that she only became like that after Shelia passed away."

"Oh I am so sor-"

A few knocks on the door, a 'coming in' is heard and the door opens to reveal a turquoise-eyed man who wore a nonchalant expression.

He gave a nod in the direction of the two men in the room as a form of greeting, before handing a file over to the older of two.

"The scarf found by our seekers in Kyoto? Any news about it?" The older man asked his assistant, as he opened and started reading the contents of the file.

"One side it looks like the globe and a location marked on it. On the other side it looks like the blueprint of the interior of building." As he spoke visuals appeared on the holotome he had placed on the table. "According to Research Head, Mr. David Herder it's somewhere off the coast of US in the Pacific Ocean. The researchers initially thought it was an underground location but images from Foundation owned satellites show appearance of a floating castle in the Pacific Ocean near the location mentioned by Mr. Herder, a few days ago." The visuals projected by the holotome changes again. "Foundation Coastal Team had surveyed the area and reported the presence of crab-like looking creatures protecting the place preventing the team from entering. The team returned back with minimal injuries today morning. That's all for now."

"You really leave no room for me to ask you anything." Metz said chuckling, "we will wait a few more days to see if we can get any other information before thinking about our next course of action. Please inform Teien so that we can get some help from the Casterwill Family. There may be something mentioned in the Casterwill books."

"Not everything is Casterwill, you know..." Jamie muttered under his breath.

* * *

Three Days Later - Lok's POV- Montreal, Quebec, Canada

It has been almost an hour since we left the airport and the car ride to Dante's place seems to be taking forever. Zhalia, Cherit and Dan fell asleep 10 minutes into the ride. Sophie took out a book soon afterward. Dante and the taxi driver were engaged in a conversation and I was left to entertain myself. I watched the scene turn from concrete skyscrapers, brightly lit shops and lots and lots of people to just vegetation and more vegetation and some occasional birds that flew here and there. How boring! At least we walked to my place two years ago and I love hiking home.

I sighed again and wondered out loud how long more it's going to take.

"We are almost there Lok. A few more minutes." Dante replied before continuing his conversation.

What are they talking about anyway?

Loup Garou?

The French name of werewolves? Apparently, its popularity has soared for some reason and many people claim that they have seen it roaming the streets at night. Who knows? We might end up going on an impromptu mission here too! Man that will be fun. Dante said in his family only his grandmother is a seeker. Just imagine Dante's grandmother coming to save us during a mission. That would be so awesome!

"We are here." Dante says and I look out of the window.

Whoa.

In the middle of a well-manicured ground, lay a palatial three-storied house adorned by two gazebos on each side and green courtyard with a beautiful fountain in the middle.

The car entered through the main gates which open automatically and we enter the drive way which leads to a garage. Well it looks too fancy to be a garage but the car goes there so I guess it is the garage. Is Dante some kind of billionaire's son? I knew he was well off but I didn't know he was this….rich. I take a peek at Sophie's face and held back a chuckle. Her eyes were so big and her mouth was slightly open. Okay not slightly open but very open. I guess she's extremely surprised too.

The car stops and Dante turns to wake Zhalia up, even though Dan is closer to him. I wonder if those two are in a relationship already…

It doesn't take long and we are at the door. Dante presses the bell and we don't wait long before the door opens.

"Dante!" a middle-aged, brown -haired lady engulfs Dante as soon as she could.

"Mom!" Dante exclaims as she wraps her arms around him and laughs.

That must be his mother. Though they don't look alike to me. Maybe Dante takes after his father more.

"You must be Dante's friends!" Mrs. Vale addresses us, "Come in, come in. Dante has told me much about you." She ushers us in cheerfully.

* * *

 _2 hours later- Lok's POV- Montreal, Quebec, Canada_

Okay. I thought my mom found great pleasure in embarrassing me when my friends are around but now I think that my mom is really really really nice. Mrs. Vale is merciless. I thought Dante was going to die of embarrassment. I have never laughed so hard in my life before. Dante seems like a pretty cool and mature guy but apparently he was a total brat when he was younger. He threw tantrums for the littlest things, tried to start fights with his sisters and cousins, pranked everyone in the house ruthlessly and did all sorts of stuff that no one would have even imagined. The total opposite of who he is now. Sophie tried to be polite and laughed behind her hands but Cherit, Dan and I were just enjoying this too much We were laughing, head rolled backwards, tears in our eyes and clutching our stomachs in pain. Zhalia just had a smile on her face and chuckled once in a while. I wonder if she is okay. She seemed a little distant since we came here. Like she is thinking really hard about something. I should check on her later. Maybe she is feeling a little lonely. No wait. I should let Dante check on her later. The familiar chime of Dante's house's doorbell is heard.

"Ahhh that should be your sister, Dante!" Mrs. Vale says turning to look at Dante, "You should go get the door. It will be a surprise for her. I didn't tell anyone you were coming. Not even your dad."

We watch Dante get to and leave the room and Mrs. Vale turns to address us again. "Since it's a Thursday everyone is out doing their own things .So the house is a little empty right now"

"Everyone as in Dante's father and sister?" Sophie asks.

"Yes and his uncles, aunts and cousins. Even his grandparents went out to the church. The house is usually not this busy."

"Wait, so three generations live in this house?" Dan asks looking a little surprised and Mrs. Vale nods and smiles at him. "Whoa. Such a big family."

Mrs. Vale chuckles, "The two of you seem to be enjoying the treats." She addresses Dan and Cherit. There seems to be a bit of a scuffle for the last cookie between Dan and Cherit. Zhalia's in-charge of disciplining these two when they fight over food but she had just excused herself to the washroom, so Sophie takes over and punches Dan's shoulder.

"They are very delicious. I hadn't eaten such good tasting treats since we went to Lok's house a few years ago." Cherit says and he and Dan finally decide to break it into half to share. Mrs. Vale excuses herself to go get us more snacks.

Footsteps and a cheery conversation is heard from the outside the room.

Pretty soon we meet Dante's older sister, Cheria. She is very…..cheerful. She looks like a walking bundle of sunshine to me. Shiny pale blonde hair, shiny purple eyes and a sparkling personality. She came into the room, gave us all a million-watt smile, introduced herself and asked us if we were comfy here. She's pretty awesome. The moment she came in it was like "boom" you can practically feel the positive energy being emitted from her. Dante's family members are all like so joyous and happy. Feels really pleasant. Cheria looks like Mrs. Vale. So that means Dante looks more like his dad.

Zhalia walks into the room a while later, and Cheria immediately stands up and gives her a wide smile, "Zhalia! It has been such a long time!"

Zhalia, who was munching on some biscuits, chokes and immediately starts coughing.

Wait.

Zhalia and Cheria know each other? Cheria walk over and pats Zhalia's back. Looks like I am not the only one confused. Everyone wore the same expression of confusion. Dante's face looks the most confused and comical. Judging by Zhalia's reaction looks like she was surprised too. After what it seemed like a long time, Zhalia finally recovers and takes a few deep breathes.

"She's your _sister_?" Zhalia asks Dante pointing at Cheria.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Nice to see you all again!**

 **Oho? Seems like Dante's sister and Zhalia have some kind of history. I wonder how they knew each other and what their relationship is! Writing Dante's POV was a real challenge for me. I imagine him to be a detailed person and someone who notices everything since he is a detective and has a strong opinions. And about the Huntik Council, maybe I am being too cynical but many higher authorities are like that, they like to gloat, are money-hungry and many times forget to talk about the important things, so I think this is how the meeting will go. Yes, we are using Jamie again but his character and his role changed but he is still an important guy. Lok's POV is the most fun to write. He's curious, thinks a lot and probably has a lot of interesting opinions.**

 **Wow there are sooo many new fanfics here heheh it's awesome to see some activity in the Huntik fandom! So sorry for not updating Huntik the Random and Unknown. I couldn't write HtR cos of all the gloomy stuff happening to me for a few years *sigh* I didn't want to give something that wasn't fun. I mean that series was supposed to be a fun series full of funny nonsense. And for Unknown, Ace lost the plot bunny book in the recent floods in India so we decided to get rid of it. Such a waste the plot was fun to write. I am talking a lot I should stop. So yea I am writing this new story and THERE WILL BE LOTS AND LOTS OF ZHANTE COS I NEED THEM AND THE ZHANTE SHIP SHALL SAIL! Okay I really need to stop now.**

 **I am writing after so long so I have gotten rather rusty. Please give me some good criticisms because I really want to improve my writing and finally have time to write a lot. . I really want to try writing Sophie's POV but I can't relate with her at all so I don't hink you will be seeing a Sophie's POV soon. Hope you liked it so far. Do comment. See you all soon!**

 **-Tina**


	2. Strange Conversations

_Previously_

 _Seeing Zhalia enter the room, Cheria immediately stands up and gives her a wide smile, "Zhalia! It has been such a long time!"_

 _Zhalia, who was munching on some biscuits, chokes and immediately starts coughing. Wait. Zhalia and Cheria know each other?_

 _"She's your sister?" Zhalia asks Dante pointing at Cheria._

* * *

Lok's POV- Dante's House Montreal, Quebec, Canada

"Zhalia! How are you?" Cheria asks smiling as though nothing had happened.

"I was perfectly fine until you came!" Zhalia accuses.

"Meanie." Cheria retorts childishly.

"Cheria, do you know Zhalia?" Dante asks the question I am pretty sure everyone had in their minds.

"Of course!" Cheria beams happily and side-hugs Zhalia's who immediately tries to pry herself away.

"You are Dante's sister?"

"I am his sister. He's my brother. Is there any doubt in that?" Cheria asks.

"No. Because the two of you are so alike." Zhalia comments sarcastically.

"You think so? That's the first time someone has ever said that about us?" Cheria replies, smiling before pulling Zhalia back to the sofa to sit down. "Anyways, how have you been? We hadn't seen each other since that time at school."

How in the world does Cheria manage to smile so much? And we still don't know how Zhalia and Cheria know each other. The world sure is small. I have never seen Zhalia let anyone sit this close to her without her glaring at them and they seem to be talking comfortably. They look like they are good friends. Cheria said something about school maybe they are classmates. That would mean Zhalia is older than Dante which seems a little impossible as I remember Metz saying something about Zhalia being the younger one of the two sometime ago.

"Dante?" Zhalia suddenly turns her gaze to Dante, "are you allergic to pears?"

. . .Pears?

Where did that come from?

Dante who was a little startled due to being addressed all of a sudden took a while to nod a reply. Zhalia immediately inched away from Cheria.

"I no longer wish to associate with you."

"What! Whhhy?" Cheria exclaimed, pouting.

Wait, what?

This is an unexpected turn of events. Here I was saying they seem like good friends and now Zhalia wants to not hang out with Cheria anymore?

"I feel like you would sell out my information anytime." Zhalia said looking at her accusingly.

"You don't even do ten percent of the things you are capable of. So I knew it wouldn't happen." Cheria lets out a chuckle and told her.

"What if it did?"

"The proof for my statement can be seen with our own eyes, can't we?"

What if did what? What pear? What proof? I swear I can understand Mr. Johnsons' physics lesson better than this.

I look over to where Dante was to see if he has any idea what is going on.

Negative.

He looks just as clueless as I am. Or maybe even more confused.

Cheria turns to look at us and then lets out a laugh. I am glad our find joy in our confusion, Cheria.

"Sorry sorry. All your faces looked really funny. I couldn't help but laugh." She said while giggling, "Zhalia and I met in school. In our school you study in the same campus till you graduate high school. She was in year 1 and I was in year 7 and we were in the same club so we got to know each other."

"Then why was your surname is Parker not Vale?" Zhalia asks.

"Oh that's because I initially had my mom's surname. Then my dad and mom got married, but I wasn't able to change my surname yet, so that's why you knew me as Cheria Parker. Now I am Cheria Vale-Parker." Cheria explains.

That explains why Dante doesn't look like or Cheria. Just try imagining Dante with blonde hair and purple eyes. …. Okay Dante looks weird with blonde hair and purple eyes. Good thing he has brown hair and eyes. Suits him more.

"The world sure is small." Cherit comments and I see Sophie nodding at the corner of my eyes.

Cheria lets out a laugh, "No, the world is very big. This is just a magical coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences, Cheria." Dante says with a teasing smile.

"It's about time you started believing in them, ." Cheria reaches out and ruffles Dante's hair.

"Hey!" Dante's tries to escape and falls off the sofa but luckily hoists himself up by propping him arm down.

"Looks like Lok has competition for the klutz title." Sophie giggles and Dan doesn't bother to hide his laughter.

'Heeey!" I exclaim in indignation and fold my hands." At least I don't fall off sofas!"

"But you trip over thin air." Zhalia adds on smirking, not helping me at all and Dan starts laughing even more loudly than before and the room just erupts into laughter.

If you can't beat them, you join them.

* * *

A Few Hours Later- Sophie's POV- Dante's House Montreal, Quebec, Canada

How did we end up like this again? Right. I was all because of this man who is now seated in front of me right now. Few hours ago we were all having so much fun and laughter by just talking. This blonde man whose hair is spiked at the back, Michael, who apparently is a good family friend. came into the house like a hurricane and suggested we play truth or dare. Is he trying to impersonate a porcupine or something? And what are we? Grade school children? We are all too old for this game! Yet, everyone agreed to his idea unanimously. Even Zhalia went along with it. What more? Every single time when it is his turn to spin the bottle, the bottleneck, for some unknown reason always points at me. He'd ask me if I wanted to choose the truth, dare or double dare option. No matter what I choose, he asks for something extremely embarrassing or silly with that very evil glint in his blue eyes behind those black-rimmed glasses with green arms. He even made me do seven minutes in heaven with Lok in the small storage shed. It was so awkward and embarrassing. We were both blushing messes and couldn't even complete our sentences! Zhalia said I was being like this because I was asked to do it with Lok whom I have a, quoting what she said, "Big crush" on. How would she know how bad it is? Maybe I should make her do seven minutes in heaven with Dante then she would understand my feelings. What more? There is always Dan's obnoxious loud laughter that follows. Whose side is he on?

It's currently Cheria's turn to spin the bottle on the table and the bottleneck stops at Zhalia. Zhalia was eating cake, swallows her bite before choosing truth.

"Zhalia" Cheria says in a sing-song fashion, "What is your type of man? Or woman, if you swing that way?"

I see Dante's eyebrows rise in interest. The two of them are so adorable.

"Black shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes. 185…On the lean side."

That sounds nothing like Dante.

"You just described Zeki." Cheria says looking at Zhalia curiously, who just nods.

Who is this Zeki?

"Too bad, you can't marry Zeki. He's isn't real" Michael says teasingly.

I see. So, Zeki is a character. Surprising. I didn't know. Well I don't know a lot of things about Zhalia. I am neither Dan or Harrison who live with her nor am I Lok who asks her a million questions and gets a few answers, so it can't be helped that I know little about her.

Anyways, it is not necessary that the person you like falls perfectly into the type of man you like. I wanted a gallant young man who would sweep me off my feet with his charm and grace but in the end I got Lok. Well Lok is certainly brave but he lacks plenty in the grace segment.

"So…" Dan trails, "No beefcakes?"

…. Beefcakes?

Zhalia gives him a look and Dan just shrugs grinning. Must be an inside joke.

"I just absolutely cannot stand the blonde ones." She suddenly says voice laced with pure annoyance, stabbing the cake hard causing everyone to jolt up in surprise.

"Me?" Lok and Michael say simultaneously pointing to themselves and Dan snickers.

"No. She's talking about the blonde ones with yellow eyes. Not the blonde ones with blue eyes." He explains.

"Are you talking about Kennan, Zhalia?" Cheria asks, laughing.

"Yes." Zhalia replies aggressively cutting the cake into a smaller piece.

Whoever this Kennan guy is, he must have certainly gotten on Zhalia's blacklist.

"Try getting five hundred and thirty-two messages from him in two days! You definitely fall in love with him and want to get married." Dan exclaimed in an equally annoyed tone.

So Dan knows this Kennan person too. He must be someone from Netherlands, seeing that he this close to both Dan and Zhalia. Though it is annoying, I don't think anyone would spam a stranger to this extent.

"That's an awful lot of messages." Cherit laughs, "He must have a lot of free time."

"Zhalia, spin." Dan passes the bottle to Zhalia who complies and spins the bottle which reaches Lok. This is going to be funny. The last time Lok was 'selected' by Zhalia, she made him impersonate a whale and didn't let him go until she was satisfied. He even had to somehow show her the blowhole spurting out water. He will definitely chicken out and choose to go with the 'truth' option.

"I choose truth!"

See? What did I tell you?

Zhalia gives him a smile. A smile that means Lok is in for trouble. I wonder what she's going to make him do this time.

During our last mission, Lok accidently ate the last piece of Zhalia's Ferrero Roche. Everyone knows her chocolates are strictly out-of-bounds because Dan had warned us countless times that a hungry, chocolate-deprived Zhalia is murderous, dangerous Zhalia who should not be trifled with. He even told us the sad story of their next-door neighbour to prove his point. Without heeding our countless advices, he ate it when she was sleeping saying that he was craving for sugar. Well, when she found out, she didn't say anything but she has been scaring the life of Lok and making his life difficult in so many ways, I couldn't help but laugh even though it wasn't a nice thing to do. It was just hilarious.

Dan looks like he is really looking forward to see what Zhalia is going to ask. Dante has a really amused look on his face. I guess, he too, is curious.

"Lok, "Zhalia began and Lok gulped, "why must the circumference of the atom be an integer multiple of the electron's wavelength?"

That's an interesting question. I wonder why she asked that. I am very confident that he can answer it. I just taught him that chapter.

Lok's face loses al colour. "Er…. why…. hmm let's see."

"Lok!" I exclaimed feeling upset that he forgot.

"I spent a good hour teaching you that two days ago and you forgot?" I asked looking at him with an incredulous expression on my face.

How could he? Goodness gracious. I even drew diagrams to help him understand. Since he still couldn't get it, I used to the Cypherdex to make a visual. I went through all that and he forgot?

"Er sorry Sophie! I swear I was listening…but I just can't get it out. It's like at the tip of my mouth."

"You mean tongue?" I ask crossly.

Unbelievable!

How could he-

Gosh. I am so angry with Lok right now! How is that possible. I glare at him. If glares were deadly he would have been mutilated by now.

"Lok, spin the bottle!" Cheria quickly diverts our attention away.

This Lok! Unbelievable. Outrageous. How in the world – Oh my goodness I have no words. Okay Sophie calm down. Just calm down. It's okay. It's okay.

Lok spins the bottle and it reaches Dante.

"Finally. it's Dante's turn! He hasn't had his turn for a very long time." Cherit adds.

"I liked it that way better." Dante comments, "I choose double dare with Zhalia."

"YES!" Lok cheers, "It's payback time!"

"Why?" asks Zhalia turning to Dante and he just shrugs in return with a smirk.

Zhalia rolls her eyes and stares at Lok as though she is warning him that if he asks for anything stupid, it will lead to his end.

"For some reason, I am very afraid for your safety." Michael says to Lok, chuckling.

"Okay! I got one! Dante and Zhalia. Both of have to hold hands till the end of the game!" Lok says with a triumphant look on his face.

Dante gives Zhalia a small smile and put his hand out. She glances at it for a moment and looks away but slowly places her hand on top of his. I can't help but squeal internally like a fan girl. Oh my goodness, they are so cute. I should have brought my phone along with me and have recorded this. So adorable. I smile gleefully. From the corner of my eyes I see Cheria taking a video already. Wow, she is really prepared. Zhalia's face in neutral but her ears have turned slightly pink. Dante just grips their connected palms tighter and gets the bottle to spin.

"Oho?" Michael says with a teasing tone.

Dan wiggles his eyebrows at Zhalia who rolls her eyes at the two of them. Lok has a smug look on his face. I hope he wipes it off soon before Zhalia gets mad. The bottleneck points at Lok and he ends up asking for a double dare with me.

Dante makes us do a seven minute in heaven.

Again.

I am not sure who is to be blamed for this. Lok for choosing to do a double dare or Dante for making us do seven minutes in heaven or Michael who was the first one to give the idea. It's not like its a bad idea though...

* * *

Dinner Time- Dan's POV- Dante's House Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Okay.

Saying that Dante's family was big would be a huge understatement. It's humongous. There are at least 20 people here excluding us. Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, Nieces, Nephews. There were so many people. I was wondering why there was a need for such a long table, I guess I know now why. The dining room looks exactly like those sets your see in those royalty-themed movies. Big chandelier hanging of the ceiling. Wooden furniture. Tapestries from around the world on the walls. What's the word for it? Baronial? Yes, baronial. The atmosphere is good and lively. Everyone's asking us questions and treating us well, but I kind of feel weird. Sophie, Lok and Dante were in the middle of the crowd happily talking away. Cherit had the kids surround him and is probably telling them some stories. Zhalia retreated to the side of the room as soon as the number of people in the room hit a double digit. I mingled around talking here and there to Dante's relatives and it's starting to get a little suffocating. I really miss Harrison. I wish he'd joined the team instead of opting to form a new team with some seekers he had met at the Foundation-run training centre. I guess I am feeling bitter since he chose to be with some strangers instead of me and lonely seeing how close-knit the Vales are. I can see that Dante is really happy to meet all of his family again, so I didn't want to behave weirdly. You could say I am a little jealous of Dante. I only had Harrison, after joining the Foundation I finally had people I could rely on. Then when Harrison joined the Foundation and we went to Netherlands with Zhalia, she gave us a home and a dysfunctional family. I am really grateful for all of this, but the feeling of not having a blood-related family, the yearning is still there.

"Hey." I am greeted by Zhalia as soon as I am near her.

I wonder if Zhalia feels uncomfortable like I do. I can always ask her and she would give me an honest reply but I have no one idea what to say after that and it will just be awkward.

"Very crowded huh?" I ask, trying to make myself feel more comfortable, but it proves to be very difficult when she is watching me so intently like that, "What?" I ask defensively.

She says nothing and I let out an annoyed 'Tch' as my response to her silence.

"Let's call Harrison and the others after this." She tells me after a while.

"Yea. Let's."

* * *

The Next Day – Dante's POV – Dante's House, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Time zones are really troublesome. It is hard to wake up on time. Seems like everyone is still asleep. I quietly make my way down from my room so as to not wake up anyone. The house hasn't changed. The smell of the pine wood, the placement of the furniture, the warm glow that filters into the house through the windows from the lights outside. Makes me real nostalgic. Everyone's almost the same, the twins Tasha and Timothy still quarrel over who gets to sit at the corner seat during dinner though there are less physical actions and crying now. Aunt Isabelle and Mom still share each other's clothes. Dad still leaves out his beans and only eats them after Grandma Helen gives him a stern look. It feels really nice to be back here after so long.

Honestly, I was worried that the team might not get along or not feel at ease here especially Zhalia and Dan. Everyone was fine until dinner time when almost everyone was home. Dan was a little zoned out even though he was chattering away with my nephews. Aunt Annie seems to adore him too much, hope she doesn't overdo it and make him and comfortable. Zhalia said and did nothing out of ordinary, except for that time when Cheria first came in. I was really surprised when I saw that they knew each. It's surprising that the two of them went to the same school but I feel as though there is something else between them that Cheria didn't mention. Did Zhalia know Shelia too? Did Zhalia and Shelia get along well just like how Cheria and Zhalia do? I shake my head and let out a sigh. Who would have thought that the three of the most important women in my life would have known each other without me knowing?

I walk past a door with the door slightly open. Seems like Cheria is awake too. I look around and notice light seeping from the kitchen into the dark living room.

 _I wonder what Zhalia was like when she was younger…_

Was she the studious type? Or the delinquent type? The former is a bit hard to imagine honestly. But Zhalia has proved herself to be a woman full of surprises. Maybe she missed a lot of school due to missions. Did she have a lot of friends? Was she bullied in school? I let out another sigh. How should I ask Cheria all of these without sounding too desperate? Maybe I should ask Zhalia herself. Wouldn't that be inappropriate? Michael has already been sending me teasing smiles and smirks since the hand-holding yesterday. I doubt that he'd let me live it down until I am old and grey. Alright. It's settled.

 _I will ask Cheria casually_

I tell myself as I am a few steps away from the kitchen door.

"You know, it's not your fault." I hear a familiar voice.

Zhalia? She's awake too?

"What's not my fault?" Cheria asks.

"You know what I am talking about." Zhalia says, "I sound like a hypocrite, don't I?"

Cheria chuckles, "Yes, you do."

"Can't be helped."

Cheria hums, "I am not joining this time round."

"How come?"

"To me, what matters the most is my family. Nothing else."

There is no reply from Zhalia.

"What about you?" Cheria asks breaking the silence.

"I…. really don't know." Zhalia replies after a while.

"When you are unsure there is only one person you can turn to, right?"

I hear someone's footsteps come closer to the door. I immediately walk forward to reveal myself.

"Dante!" Cheria exclaims smiling as she sees me, "Good morning! Did you sleep well? Zhalia and I were just about to go to the patio to have some coffee. What to join us?"

* * *

"Zhalia." Cheria says all of sudden before gesturing to all of Dante, "Why?"

Did she just-

Why I am suddenly brought in?

Zhalia blinks a few times, "Then why?" she says pointing to Cheria's engagement ring.

 _As expected of Zhalia_

I think to myself as a small smile falls on my face. The two of them have really strange conversations. They don't talk about one thing for a very long time and switch topics very quickly. It hard to keep up with them.

"Dante! Do you want to know what kind of kid Zhalia was?"

"No he doesn't want to know." Zhalia answers immediately.

"I want to know." I say giving her a smirk which is returned by a scowl.

"Come on Zhalia. I bet you had heard all the embarrassing stories about Dante from Mom. So let Dante hear some of yours. Like about the time you and Aric poured shampoo into the school fountain."

"It wasn't me! It was his idea!" Zhalia exclaims defensively feeling flustered.

"Oh my. So you are the delinquent type. "I comment, smirking and she gives me a pointed look.

"Zhalia looks very unpleasant and scary now. When she was younger her eyebrows weren't this slanted." Cheria says, "They were arched normally. She looked really pleasant."

"You just have issues with my eyebrows. "Zhalia states sourly.

"Yes I do. It shows you are angry or tense or something. You should relax more! Then your eyebrows will become straight. Oh and Dante, don't get the wrong idea. She isn't the delinquent type. She's actually quite smart and was a nice person to be around." Cheria says, "If I could describe her in one word, I would say she is kind. Though she doesn't look like it"

"I am not sure if you are dissing me or not."

"I am complimenting you Zhalia!" She says smiling and patting Zhalia's head.

Zhalia suddenly changes the topic and compliments Cheria. I brushed it off as their usual changing-topic habit until Cheria lets out a gasp and whines about how Zhalia is mean for giving her backhanded compliments. The they started talking about other stuffs and some the conversation went so many different directions.

I chuckle as I look at the two of them. I guess you could say I am really glad to see this side of Zhalia. She seems to be very at ease now. I am rather jealous. I have never seen her being this comfortable or open when she is around me. Zhalia doesn't talk about her Organization days or her past in general.

I wonder if there were other people she was close to….

"Mrs. Helen! Mrs. Helen! Are you home? It's an emergency!" I see a brown-haired man come in running. Looks like Mr. Rock, the seeker from Montreal Foundation house.

"Mr. Rock. What's wrong?" Cheria asks as she walks over to him.

"Loup Garou." The man says in between pants, "They have attacked the west side of town."

* * *

 **I did it! Sophie's POV muhahahaha I had to use sophisticated language and triple checked my grammar for her. I must say it was fun to write. She seems like someone who would dislike childish things because she Is now the leader of Casterwills and is painfully aware of her feelings for Lok. I have a feeling that Sophie would become like the number one Zhante shipper hahaha. Dante's POV was hard to write as always. He's character is so hard to get. Michael will be back in the later chapters so don't forget this four-eyed blonde. Cheria's the one in the cover picture of this story, so yea Bishamon is her face-claim. I added in a few Zhantes here and there. This is just the beginning. Expect full-blown Zhante moments throughout the fic. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life.**

 **Hope you liked it. Do comment!**

 **-Ti**


	3. At the Scene

_Previously_

 _"Loup Garou." The man says in between pants, "They have attacked the west side of town."\_

* * *

Narrator's POV- Outskirts of Montreal, Quebec, Canada

"There weren't many who were here during the attack. "Lok comments looking at the small crowd of people in the tent set up by the Foundation to 'treat' the members of the public who were affected by the attack.

"That means less clean-up for you later on, right Zhalia?" Cheria asks giving her junior a smile and gets a nods as a reply.

"Cheria, not that I don't appreciate your help sneaking us out here against Grandma's orders, but you should go back home. It is not safe here. The Loup Garou might attack again." Dante says voice laced with concern.

Before the older sister could open her mother to protest, Zhalia speaks up, "It's safer if she stays here."

The man gives her a surprised look, but Zhalia continues to look ahead without meeting his gaze. The others too noticed this behaviour but said nothing.

"I agree with Zhalia, Dante, "Sophie adds in looking at her mentor, "The Loup Garou might be hiding nearby and she might run into them if she goes back. So, I feel that it is safer for Cheria to be with us."

Dante concedes, after all a situation where both Zhalia and Sophie agree to the same thing amicably is as rare as blue moons and it usually meant it was important.

"Cheria," he addresses his sister in a serious voice, "if we were to run into any trouble, I want to you to hide and not engage the Loup Garou, alright?"

The nod his sister gives him doesn't make the bad feeling he is having disappear. He had already lost one sister to a freak road accident and he wasn't going to let history repeat itself again. This time he would do anything in his power to keep his loved ones safe. Zhalia's strange behaviour has been adding on to his uneasiness. She has become a little distant since finding out about the attack. Though on the surface this seems like a random attack by a rogue titan, Zhalia's hypervigilance made Dante suspect that there was a lot more to this. He wouldn't ask. He knows that it is better for her and for everyone else if she has confirmed her suspicions before telling the team to avoid alarming them.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Mr. Rock says as he is rushing towards us from the tent with a map, "there were some complications handling the people."

"No worries, Mr. Rock." Lok replies amiably, "how is the situation?"

"Not too worrying." The man says adjusting his glasses, "we would be able to send the people back in an hour's time. There weren't any casualties fortunately but explaining the damage to property is going to be a bit challenging." He says pointing to the buildings in the area.

Most of the buildings were completely torn down. Nothing remained but small segments of the wall. Debris on the ground have multiple claw marks on them. In the middle of one of the building there was a huge shallow hole dug out.

"It looks as though the thing that attacked had claimed this place as its territory." Den says as he walks closer to the hole. "Animals have different ways of marking their territory. They rub their scent onto the surroundings or they pee or do other weird stuff."

"Don't be so crude. Say urinate." Sophie corrects him with a scrunched up face.

"Fine. They urinate." Dens says rolling his eyes.

Cheria gives them an amused smile while the rest of the team have no reaction to something they have seen countless times.

"So you think the Loup Garou attacked this place to expand its territory?" asks.

"It didn't attack the people directly so we can guess that the creature's aim wasn't to kill." Cherit offers an explanation.

"Or maybe the person it was looking for wasn't here." Zhalia says and the rest of the team exchange worried glances.

* * *

"So what is the story behind this Loup Garou thing?" Den asks as he swats another branch put of his face

"The legend has a few versions to it." Cheria begins to explain as the team continue making their way towards the heart of the forested area near the area that was attacked, the place where they believe the Loup Garou came from "However, there is one version that unanimously agreed by many for being the true one. Grandma Helen told us once about it when we were younger. When the Loup Garou causes the person to bleed, it will change back to its human form and reveal its secret to the person. The person then becomes a Loup Garou for a hundred and one days. After the 101 days, the person turns back. If they were to share about this encounter or the secret with anyone they would end up turning into a Loup Garou forever. If they remain quiet, they will be human. It is believed that Loup Garou and the person know each other."

"So that's why Zhalia thought that the person it was looking for wasn't here!" Lok exclaims.

"So it is looking for someone? Maybe it is looking for its previous seeker?" Den suggests.

"Maybe the Loup Garou's seeker passed away recently." Cherit offers.

"That could explain why it had started attacking all of a sudden." Sophie adds in.

"None of the agents registered under the Foundation here have such a titan and no one has passed away recently. The seeker was most probably a freelance seeker." Mr. Rock says.

"What if it is not a titan but a converted human?" Cheria asks, "I mean according to the legend, a human being was transformed into a Loup Garou."

"That is a possibility." Sophie agreed and took out her cypherdex, "I will see if I can find any records of such circumstances in the Casterwill records."

"Not everything is Casterwill…" Zhalia murmured before letting out a small quiet sigh.

* * *

"I want to complain about this long and seemingly never ending walk." Lok drawls.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out." Den says in a flippant manner.

The heat and humidity of the area was wearing everyone down. Even Cherit had stopped flying and went to rest inside Lok's bag. The uneven terrain isn't making it easier for the team and their two companions. Lethargy was seeping into their bones.

"I suggest we rest." Sophie speaks up after a while, stopping.

"I say we keep moving." Zhalia quickly retorts.

"Zhalia we are all very tired." Cheria whines, "we will just rest for a while then we keep moving."

"Suit yourself." She says curtly and they quickly find a nice spot to rest.

"Who pissed her off?" Den asks in a stage whisper.

"The Loup Garou." Cheria answers in a similar manner and they both earn a glare from the lady.

* * *

The rest excluding Zhalia and Dante had dozed off. Den had managed to convince everyone that a short nap would make all of them more efficient and energetic afterward and thus they should all sleep. Zhalia hated to admit it but Den was getting better at the art of convincing people. Cherit and Lok don't count as a challenge because most of the time they behave like they have made some sort of secret pact to agree to whatever to each other are saying. Sophie and Dante seem to be the rational ones but they are slowly falling for his charms. Zhalia herself doesn't even bother saying giving him a reply most of the time but she doesn't actively reject him either. Gareon claims that this is so because she has a gotten a soft spot for that boy ever since they started staying under the same roof. Zhalia likes being in denial at times to make herself feel better so she pretends it's actually because she doesn't care. Dante, who was discreetly watching the other seeker finally decided it was time to ask certain questions.

The sound of branches breaking catches the attention of the two seekers and then the next thing they realise is that they have been lifted of the ground, in the arms of the Loup Garou.

* * *

 **First, I want to apologize for not updating for an extremely long time (a few months). Prepping for entrance exams for college, work and writer's block was a nasty combination. So sorry guys. Next, I want to thank you guys for all the nice encouraging reviews! They really make my day. Sometimes I reread them hahahah. And to explain the part where Dante has a large family, Dante seems like someone who can get along well with a wide variety of people effortlessly. This skill is something that is usually gotten from home so that why I think that Dante has a big family. Dante and Zhalia got kidnapped. You guys know what that means? Zhante moments coming up soon!**  
 **So much activity in the Huntik fanfiction page! I am so happy hahaha I have so much to catch up! So I will be doing the catching up on the new fanfiction.**

 **See you guys soon.**

 **Do review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Love,**

 **Ti**


	4. Kidnapped

_Previously_

 _The sound of branches breaking catches the attention of the two seekers and then the next thing they realise is that they have been lifted of the ground, in the arms of the Loup Garou._

* * *

Narrator's POV - Foundation HQ – Manhattan, New York, United States of America

Behind his mahogany table, the leader of the Huntik Foundation sat with a grim look on his face as he flipped to the next page of the report in his hands. His assistant sat on the seat in front of him, his face clearly showing his usual nonchalance. A few minutes had passed and there was no sound made from both occupants of the office. The leader flipped to the last page of the report, quickly finishing in before gingerly placing it onto his table. He took a moment to fully internalise and think about what he had just read before speaking up.

"So is this the compilation of all the sightings and encounters of Organization suits and the Blood Spiral army by our agents?"

He gets a nod as an answer. Metz sighs, his expression still grim, "Jamie, do you have an idea what the organization is up to? Do you think they are collaborating with the Blood Spirals?"

His assistant's brows rise slightly in surprise. Why was he being asked that? He wouldn't know. He was neither Grier nor a Suit, but he knew he had to give an answer based on his prior experience.

"There hadn't been an attacks on our agents by the Organization Suits and they were spotted in places with little or no significance to the seeker world. I don't think they would be causing us any trouble. The pride of the Organization's members would prevent them from forming an alliance with the Blood Spiral. "Jamie replies, "The Organization is not at the top of our worries. Our bases worldwide have been damaged by blitz attacks by the Blood Spirals recently and several agents have been gravely injured. They are all now in stable condition and most have been discharged and sent home already. "

"That's good to hear." Metz said in a relieved tone, "The Spiral Mark. It has been showing signs of being active again, hasn't it? The red comet was destroyed by Dante. There has to be another source that the Blood Spirals are using to activate the Spiral Mark. We should ask the Casterwill family about this alternative source as well. They might have some information in their libraries."

A hint of irritation is seen on the Jamie's face as the Casterwills are mentioned but it disappears as soon as it appears. "Anything else, sir?" he asks.

"That should be all for now. The rest will be decided after the next Council meeting. "

* * *

Narrator's POV- Cave in outskirts of Montreal, Quebec, Canada

 _The first thing he notices is that he is drowning. But he can breathe. He sees bubbles floating up to the surface which he cannot see. He looks around trying to make sense of what is happening but is greeted by a seemingly endless abyss. Then he notices it. A distant star. He moves as quickly as he could towards the source of light. It felt familiar. Something he was familiar with, something he was fond of…_

 _The star become bigger and bigger until the light engulfs him completely. He shields his face with his arms._

 _Soon the light fades away and he finds himself standing in a peaceful meadow._

 _What really captures his attention is the woman standing in front of him._

 _Zhalia?_

 _What is she doing here?_

 _She takes a step closer and they are only a few centimetres away from each other. She looks at him with such an unwavering intense expression which he cannot read._

 _She slowly parts her lips, "Dante…" she whispers, almost inaudible, "live..."_

 _Beep beep beep_

 _Beep beep beep_

The incessant beeping sounds from his wrist watch wakes the man up. He lets out a small groan and shakes his head to clear the haziness. The peculiar dream is still fresh in his mind and goes through it over and over again so that he remembers most of it. Slowly he gets up from the supine position and surveys the area. It seems like he was in a cave. He notes how he was placed in a rather comfortable position and how refreshed he is feeling right now as though he had just woken up from a good night's rest. The Loup Garou made a lot of effort bringing them here with no discomfort and keeping them cozy it almost seems as though it doesn't mean any harm. Deciding that it was too early for him to be making any conclusions, he gets up. Then he remembers.

 _Zhalia_

His eyes widen in panic and he looks around the area once frantically in search for his companion. Finally, he spots her. She too was placed on the ground a little further away from where he was. Dante lets out an audible sigh of relief and makes his way towards her hoping she was okay.

"Zhalia?" he says as he gently taps on her shoulders

It takes a few moments for her to open her eyes. Confusion is momentarily seen in her eyes before it clears as she remembers what had happened.

"This is why I said we should keep on moving," she says getting up, avoiding any eye contact.

It doesn't go unnoticed by the other seeker but he chooses to let it slide for the time being, "This must be its home base"

"The Loup Garou doesn't seem to be here. I can't hear anything else." Zhalia adds looking around still avoiding eye contact.

"We should check out that path there." Dante says as he eyes her.

* * *

Narrator's POV- Outskirts of Montreal, Quebec, Canada

"It's my fault." Den exclaims. "It's ALL my fault. "

He prances around the spot they had chosen to rest earlier.

"If only I hadn't- ARUGH it's all my fault!" He berates himself again.

"Now now, calm down Den! It's not your fault." Cherit tries to console the youngest member of the team.

"That's right Den. There is no way you would have known this would happen. And Mr. Vale and Ms. Moon are capable seekers. Mr. Vale would definitely not let the Loup Garou even lay a finger on Cheria. They would be fine." Mr. Rock offers as he places a hand on his shoulder and offers him a warm smile.

"I can't believe we slept through like pigs when the three of them were taken away!" Den continues.

"Well, you were the one who suggested we rest." Lok states which earns him a glare from the others for being tactless.

"According to the map, there is an underground cave nearby, a few miles away. "Sophie says as she is looking at the geographical display of the area on her cypherdex, "that's probably where the Loup Garou is keeping Dante and Zhalia."

"We should hurry. It is going to get dark in a few hours" Mr. Rock says as he looks at the sky worriedly.

* * *

Narrator's POV- Cave in outskirts of Montreal, Quebec, Canada

The cave seems to be never ending. The two seekers had walked silently as they observed the surroundings for any clues or information they could gather.

The mind of the male seeker however, was also thinking about all the strange things happening recently. Zhalia's odd behaviour. The peculiar dream. The actions of the Loup Garou. None of them make sense to him and the sooner he understands the better.

"Zhalia." He calls out to his female companion, who doesn't seem to have heard him.

"Is something bothering you?" he asks as he slows down his pace, comes to a stop and turns to look at her.

She follows suit but doesn't turn to face him, "No." she answers quickly and changes the topic, "We should get out of here fast. The team is probably worried."

"Zhalia, look at me." Dante says, reaching out to hold her hand, "please."

It was hurting him. That she doesn't trust him enough to share her worries. They were alone now. Whatever she has to say would only be for him to hear only.

Before he left to join the council, they promised. They promised that they wouldn't let the physical distance between them affect them. And that they would be there for each other and support each other to the best of their abilities. He considered the promise they made a great victory for them. Both of them were not ones who would trust other and open up to others easily so carrying out the promise had been initially challenging but they were going so well. Until now. When something is obviously bothering her and she refuses to tell him.

Reluctantly, she turns around to face him but still avoids his gaze.

"I am not sure if I am the right person to tell you this." She says finally, "but you deserve to know this. No, you should know this. But that, is for later…"

He frowns at her statement but says nothing and waits for her to continue.

"I know who the Garou is after." She says looking at him. "It is-"

* * *

Narrator's POV- Location unknown

It was a dark room. The only source of light was the flickering candles on the chandelier dangling a few metres above the ground. The only furniture in the room was a throne. Seated on the throne made from skeletons was a seemingly formless grey being. The only visible part of the being was its magnificent purple eyes that shone like an amethyst under the sun.

"Enter slave!" it booms with a loud yet clear voice.

A small maroon creature with stubby legs and sharp horns stumbles into the room and hurries to fall under the feet of the being.

"Have you gotten the hold of the seeker?" the being asks.

"My deepest apologises, my master. Garou has gotten the seeker first. "the creature replies in a small voice.

"WHAT?" the being bellows and the candles in the chandelier bursts into bright red flames as if to signify its anger.

"That worthless imbecile Garou is giving you trouble?" it hisses angrily.

"Pl-please have mercy Master. We would have been to capture the seeker yesternight but Belialla had foiled our plans, Master!"

"Belialla?" it repeats the name, voice laced with venom, "so you still live…"

"May I enter, Master?" a new voice, sweet as honey is heard.

The being makes a noise and the owner of the voice comes into the room. Her pale blonde hair flows around her frame as she walks gracefully into the room and bows.

"I assume that you have a solution to this predicament, my pet."

"Of course I do Master," she purrs with a sly smile, "through my _personal_ connections."

* * *

 **HOHOHO the Garou only kidnapped Zhalia and Dante but where in the world did Cheria go hmmm?**

 **What is the Organization and B.S up to now? Probably here for trouble and making it double *team rocket reference hahaha* Jamie seems like some anti-Casterwill dude maybe he is a blood spiral infiltrating the foundation. Like I promised, Zhante. I wish I could have more Zhante moments in this chapter but there is a major Zhante heartbreak thing gonna happen next chapter so I didn't want to give too much here. Okay I just realised I gave spoilers for my next chapter lol but I didn't say what the major heartbreak so I guess it fine. I feel evil but nevermind.**

 **Writing dreams are hard cos it's very abstract. I hope I was in-character in my writing sighhh**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! They really make my day! Do write down your comments for this chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Love**

 **-Tina**

 **P.S Belialla is the female version of Belial who is apparently one of the four crown princes of hell.**


	5. Cavern

_Previously_

 _"I assume that you have a solution to this predicament, my pet."_

 _"Of course I do Master," she purrs with a sly smile, "through my personal connections."_

* * *

Narrator's POV- Location unknown

"This cannot happen." The small maroon creature which was walking up and down the room says shaking its head in indignance. "I will get my hands on the Seeker before she does….with her _personal connections_." It spat with disgust before storming off.

* * *

Narrator's POV- Cave in outskirts of Quebec, Canada

In the middle place, stood a majestic lone wolf. His white fur shone under the soft light emitted by the countless tiny firefly-like creatures that fly freely in air without a single worry. One of them flies near the Loup Garou and lands on his nose, illuminating the face of the wolf. The Garou looks at the creature with his brilliant golden eyes. Light blues streaks of fur were seen amidst his white fur. If it wasn't for the menacing look on its face and sharp claws, the wolf would have been considered a real beauty. The Garou's attention is directed elsewhere by a disturbance and he immediately stiffens, ready for a fight.

"Looks like they have woken up." A feminine but clear voice is heard in that section of the cave.

 _Belialla._ The wolf relaxes slightly.

From the shadows of the cave walls, she rose, slowly revealing herself to the other occupant of the area, adorning a long beautiful white asymmetrical dress, her blonde hair in an elegant waterfall braid.

"This place really brings back memories doesn't it, Garou?" she asks him with a small sad smile on her face, "back to the day we…"

 _There is no point talking about the past when the future depends on the actions of our present-selves._ Garou quickly interrupts.

"You are right. She says with a sigh before continuing. "Good thing you brought both here together. She's not strong but extremely clever. Should all three of us not be able to get to my brother in time, she will protect him. Despite all that has transpired, "she pauses, "she is still the same person in the end."

 _As long as he would be safe, nothing else matters._ The wolf says.

'Yes." She says smiling fondly, "nothing else does."

 _They will be here soon to get him._ The wolf says.

"We will be ready."

* * *

Narrator's POV- A while later - Cave in outskirts of Quebec, Canada

"Zhalia." Dante calls out to her in a soft voice.

She continues to ignore him and walks facing forward. He lets out a sigh and quickens his pace to catch up with her.

"Hey." He says, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently, "I know you are worried that we won't make it out alive."

She shakes off his hand and walks at an even faster pace than before. Dante finds this sulking side of her endearing because Zhalia does not sulk under normal circumstances and it is extremely adorable. If it weren't for the situation they were in, he would mention that to her just to tease her and watch her get annoyed.

"I can't do that Zhalia. You know that." He tries to reason with her.

"Yes, you can. Hiding is not hard. I can cast an illusion around you that will make you undetectable. "

"That's…not what I meant," he says in an exasperated tone. "How long do you expect me to hide? We can't hide forever."

"You are hiding." She states, folding her arms.

"Zhalia let's not waste time. It is better for us to get out of here while the Garou is still away. Why are you so persistent on hiding? Hiding is not going to save us."

He frowns at her usage of the word 'you' instead of 'us'. He knows that she will probably try to drive the Garou away, giving him a chance to get out but he will be having none of that. There is no way he would let her do something dangerous like that. He has lost too many people in his life, people whom he cherished and wanted to protect. She looks at him intently, her eyes held fire in them as though she is planning something in her head. This causes him to worry and a few red flags appear in his head, warning him. Zhalia tended to be rather reckless whenever she had that look. She would achieve what she had set out to do but it is not something the team, especially Dante approved of wholeheartedly, as it is just that _dangerous_.

"So you will not hide." She asks him, folding her arms.

Dante nods firmly, "Yes, I will not hide."

She lets out a heavy sigh and pushes her hair out of her face, "I know more than what I have told you…" she says after a while.

He knew. He knew she was withholding somethings back but he knew probing further in situations like this may cause her to shut down and close herself away from him. It happened once and he didn't want that happening again, especially in a time like this when they were both in danger.

"The Garou is your ally. " she says.

A look of disbelief is clear in the man's face and Zhalia doesn't blame him for that. A while ago she told him the Garou was after him, now she has told him that the Garou is his ally. Both are true. Too much has transpired here without his knowledge thus there is no way he could get the whole situation. Honestly, she herself would have been extremely confused if she was in his place. She wondered how much would be appropriate for her to reveal regarding the Garou's matter. Revealing some would mean Dante would ask her for more, which she cannot and should not say. After all, she is an outsider. Matters regarding family should be heard from the family.

"Just trust me on this." She asks, looking very tired, "Please…."

The man gulps and slowly nods.

"Thank you..." she pauses and sighs, "I promise you, you will know everything as soon as you are safe….now jus-" she pauses abruptly before she pulls Dante, running.

An ear-splitting crack of thunder.

Is all they hear before everything turns gray. A putrid smell fills the area and Dante feels his head spinning as he runs along with Zhalia within endless grayness that seemed to have spread throughout the area.

He feels a familiar magic flow around him and his head begins to clear. It feels strangely familiar yet he can't put his finger to exactly where he encountered it….Zhalia tilts her head slightly and looks at him from the corner of her eye. _Just as I thought. She is here._ She thinks to herself and clasps his hand more tightly. "You dying once is enough, Dante" she mutters under her breath. "It will never happen again.

* * *

Narrator's POV- Foundation HQ, Manhattan, New York, United States of America

The hallway is empty except for one person. He stands by the window, occasionally looking around to ensure that he is alone. The man waits, phone in one hand pressed against his ear, the other tapping impatiently on the window glass.

After a few moments, the ringing stops, signalling that the person on the other side has picked up the phone.

"Jophiel." He greets the man on the other end of the line.

 _"Oho? Look who has called. If it isn't my old friend! Here I was worried that you guys forgot all about me despite all we went through together. LOLOLOL. So, what honour do I have for your Majesty to grace me with his presence."_

He could already feel an industrial sized headache forming at the back of his head. He cannot handle this man no matter how many years he has known him.

"What are you guys up to?"

A pause.

 _"WE ARE BUILDING AN ARMY!"_ The man on the other end, Jophiel suddenly exclaims in a loud voice, _"and I am the commander. Isn't that exciting!? I thought Charles would want to be the commander but he said he is his own commander. Whatta man. No wonder all the women flock to him. And then there is G. He's like manly man. I am beyond jealous. I feel like a chicken among swans!"_

"Is it because the seal cannot be broken?" he quickly interrupts, stopping the other man's rambling.

 _"The seal…no point relying on it. Augustus' seals aren't something mere seekers like you and I can break…. okay you may be able to break it but we ain't taking any chances here, Grier found out and he said he wasn't gonna have any of the 'let them handle this as always' shit, so he wants to act you know. Be prepared and stuff. So yea, we are strengthening our troops and stuff. I hope our agents haven't been giving yours any trouble."_

"No, they haven't been." He tells him, in a grateful tone.

" _That's fantastic! I told those brats not to. Our goals are clearly different, so there is no need for any hostility."_

"Do expect a visit soon." he says in a hushed tone, "Things are a little busy here no thanks to the Blood Spirals."

* * *

Narrator's POV- A while later - Cave in outskirts of Quebec, Canada

They had taken a break to catch their breaths. Zhalia had only slowed down after the gray fog became significantly thinner compared to the area they were in initially and she had agreed to stop once they had reached a spacious region of the cave, like the place they are in now. Dante watches Zhalia hold onto the stone walls as she pants to gain her breath as he himself was taking deep gulps of air in and feels the pain in his calves slowly fading. Zhalia slows lets go of the wall but is still a little unsteady. Dante continues to watch her in concern. Zhalia does not get this tired after such a run. He reaches out to grab her arm to support her. She looks at him to give a small grateful smile. The boltflare they had cast earlier circles above their heads, allowing him to see her.

Dante racks his brains trying to recall if he had noticed Zhalia's ill health earlier but comes up with nothing. Did she cast a spell to aid their escape earlier or is currently casting one to be used in the future? He is about to ask her but is interrupted.

"Zhalia, are you alright?" he asks his eyes not leaving her even for a moment.

"Dante." she says his name quietly before stepping towards him.

She slowly wraps her arms around his torso and leans against his shoulder burying her face there, Dante looks at her quizzically but still he wraps his arms around her body and tucks her head under his neck.

"Live…"

That was the exact same thing she had told him in the dream. This whole situation was perplexing and Zhalia just adds on to his list of questions. Usually, he wouldn't move till he has all the facts in his palms so that he can rationally think out a plan but this time there is so much he doesn't know and Zhalia won't tell him anything to clear his doubts. Now she is acting even stranger and in a worrying manner. She hugs him even more tightly and sighs heavily.

"An act of affection in a time like this?" A gravelly voice startles then and the two of them immediately get into a fighting stance, fully alert.

A trail of gray fog twirls around the area and materializes slowly to reveal a small maroon creature. A black cloak it is wearing covers majority of its body revealing only its stubby legs, the mean look on its three-eyed mouthless face and its sharp long horns.

Zhalia throws a Nullcurse at the creature without a moment wasted. The creature promptly dodges and grins at them revealing its sharp white fangs. Dante throws a few more Augerfrosts and Raypulses. The creature continues avoiding the spells, the maniacal grin still on its face. Dante glances over at Zhalia, who gives him a slight nod before a white fog surrounds the area. The two seekers immediately reach out for their titans. King Basilisk and Caliban are invoked. The only thing visible is the glowing swirls of their titans which instantly disappears as soon as they have fully materialized. They move so that the titans and seekers surround the creature. _Not good_. Dante thinks to himself his eyes watching the dark shadow of the creature through the fog. Running is an option but not a good one given their current situation. Without a map or a holotome the two of them are going to end up running around like blind mice and if they reach a dead end, a fight is inevitable. Zhalia didn't seem to be in good health to be running even more either. Fighting here would be the best option.

The fog providing them cover dissolves. Dante catches his teammate wince as the fog completely disappeared. _Caliban, now!_ Dante quickly instructs his power-bonded titan and casts a Doublespell and Touchram on himself as both seeker and titan simultaneously went in to attack the opponent. As though the creature had already predicted this, it took a few steps back to avoid the attacks. Noticing its distraction, the basilisk titan pounces onto the creature, pinning it down with its claws. A faint yellow light surrounds the creature and King Basilisk screeches in pain, removing its claws as though they were burnt. It stumbles back and the creature uses this opportunity to strike the titan down using the bolt of lightning that emerged from one of it horns. The legendary titan is thrown onto the ground a distance away and remains motionless. Something like bead lightning appears and disappears around its body before the titan returned to its amulet.

From the corner of his eye, Dante sees Zhalia collapse onto her knees, panting and clutching her chest in pain, beaded lightning similar to the ones that appeared around the basilisk appears around her as well. _A spell that affects both seeker and titan similarly..._ He tries to ignore the worry that gnaws his chest to come up with a plan, quick. _Earth type titans like Metagolem should be able to counter those lightning attacks._ He thinks as he invokes the titan. The giant rock titan appears by his side ready for battle. _Metagolem! Keep the enemy busy! Caliban cover me._ The male seeker tells his titans and using this opportunity to get to the other seeker. There was a chance that he would be told off for trying to reach out to her amidst a battle like this, saying that she can take care of herself. He has never listened and plans to never listen. He knows she is good. Calling her just good would be an understatement. She can take care of herself, no matter how much of trouble she is in. Regardless, Zhalia is Zhalia, someone he deeply cares about and _loves_... He will always come back to her. Always.

He reaches her in no time and gently lifts her up onto her feet. He casts an Everfight on her and watches the familiar glow of the spell surround his companion as they both move to the side. Running still wasn't an option. Right now, he had to move her to the side, so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"I like playing with creatures of your lowly species for entertainment." it says while the yellow light enveloping it becomes brighter, "but today, unfortunately. and fortunately, is not play day."

Dante feels the familiar ache in his body as both his titans are forced to return to his amulets due to the creature's mysterious powers. He mentally curses as he tried to reach for Janusea's amulet in Zhalia's pocket.

"I finally have you, Seeker. Belialla, Garou and that Archangel all have their hands full thanks to my wonderful underlings. I will convert you and bring you back to my Master. I will regain my position as His favorite servant and then get rid of that cursed worthless she-demon!" it says, laughing manically.

Just as he thought, he was being targeted by their enemy. Dante doesn't know how effective his new plan is going to be but it is worth a try if it means he can get at least Zhalia out. He has never tried to copy the powers of titans that were still in their amulets and he desperately hopes that his plan works. He feels Zhalia shift a little before looking up slowly. There was a slight glint in her eyes and she slowly removes his hand off her. He wonders just what in the world does she have in her mind. A pained hiss escapes her mouth as another string of beaded lightning appear and disappear around her torso. He still remembers what happened just before the creature had come after them and hopes she doesn't have something too reckless in her mind.

The creature has a leering look on its face. Small fragmented streaks of lightning continuously appear and disappear around her body. She sways on her feet a little and tries to focus her eyes on the creature. A smirk is clear on her face. Dante holds her arm preventing her from moving further.

"I am impressed that a mere human like you can stand after my attack. Usually, your kind would drop dead within a few minutes. It's a miracle that you are even alive, are you trying to fight me in this condition _,_ scum?" it asks with a jeer before letting out a maniacal laugh.

He watches with confusion and worry as she snickers before her knees buckle and she collapses onto the ground.

"ZHALIA!" The male seeker crouches down to her side, panicking and shakes her a little. She opens her eyes, looks at him with an indescribable look on her face.

That's when he sees it.

Blood.

A small pool of blood, on the cavern floor. he quickly checks if it was Zhalia's… It wasn't hers...

Then… whose, is it?

He feels his vision blurring a little. There is a trail of blood on his clothes. His eyes trail up from his leg following the red stains. A slight throbbing pain spreads through his chest and abdomen. In the middle of his upper body. He sees it. The collar and the handle of a sword. The rest of the sword….is in his body? _Is that..._ Black spots begin obstructing his vision. He hears a loud angry roar in the distance…..the enemy? _Zhalia's hand on the sheath?_ The pain seems to be escalating and the male seeker feels the world spinning around him. He feels his body connect with a ground, beside her. He is confused. She opens her eyes after a long time and gives him a small smile with whatever last bit of energy she has left before closing again. His eyelids grow heavier each passing moment and he finds it harder and harder to keep himself conscious. The pain is too much. He doesn't know which pain is greater. The pain from the stab or in his heart...

 _Zhalia…_

 _why?_

* * *

 **okay. I killed them both. Okay no. The creature killed Zhalia. Zhalia killed Dante. The end story finish. *packs up all my stuff and goes home***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***comes back* I was kidding. THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. It's like exam week and look at me updating a chapter. Sigh I am hopeless lol. It 2am and even though the night is young I am too tired to write a longer author's note. Me is so sorry TT. Do comment! Constructive criticism is welcome~**

 **Love,**

 **Ti**

 **P.S Garou means wolf**


End file.
